


Words Spoken

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hid her fear with angry words. That night, Mother died, and she can't forgive herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's choice, author's choice, he/she wishes they could go back and make things right._

_Fine, then, you just go to your precious Chrom! Why didn't you just marry him if he was so important?! Why did you even bother with us?!_

That evening, a messenger knocked on their door to tell them she'd died, and her world fell apart. _She's not dead! She can't be dead, she was perfect!_ But Father couldn't stop weeping and no matter how hard she pinched herself she wouldn't wake up. The bruise from her fingernails didn't go away for a week.

But most of all she can't forget the last words she'd ever said to her mother, and it hurt.

"You couldn't have known," Father says, quiet and gentle as always, she doesn't understand how he can't resent her. Everyone should resent her, she was an ungrateful little brat of a daughter who may as well have signed her perfect mother's death warrant.

Father blames himself for not protecting her. She blames him for not protecting her, blames Mother for leaving, but most of all she blames herself. Her last words to Mother ring in her ears and she cries herself to sleep. Her friends try to help but none of them understand. _None of them ever ripped their mothers' hearts out._

Deep in her heart she knew she didn't mean what she said. She knew Mother loved her and Father above all else, even above Chrom, she'd just been too angry and scared to say what she really meant and now it was too late to take it back. Mother had died believing Severa hated her and there was no way to tell her _no, I don't hate you, I love you, I just don't want to lose you_.

Father continues to fight, wearing Mother's wedding ring on a chain around his neck, and she does her best to be a good daughter. She'll never be perfect like Mother, but at least she won't let her last words to him be angry ones.

Those last harsh words echo in her memory every night, and she takes to sleeping inside Father's too-big armor for comfort. Many times she tries to bond with Mother's pegasus, but to no avail. Too much distress, too much anger, too much self-loathing; the pegasus shies away and she runs away. _Even if I wanted to follow in her stupid footsteps, which I don't, I don't deserve to!_

Eventually, she tries to pretend those terrible words never happened. Tries to dream of telling Mother she loves her and to please come back safely.

But even the best of dreams can't change what already is. Dreams can't set reality right.


End file.
